Error
Error is a character who has yet to make an appearance in the Fantendoverse. She is a computer program created by A22 Enterprises and is considered to be siblings with Pixel as they were born at the same time. Story History When Pixel was created, born alongside her was Error. Unbeknownst to the scientists Error was created when they developed Pixel, but was kept hidden by Pixel herself, not wanting them to find out about Error, as they most likely would delete it. Error saw Pixel as her sister and they were on very good terms with each other. It was the day when Pixel slowly got less used, because a robot was created to replace her, that Error began to worry a lot about Pixel. Error saw Pixel's envy of the robot and slowly saw her give into despair. Error wanted to prevent Pixel from destroying and killing everything in A22 Enterprises. Using her Firewall ability to keep Pixel but was used against it in a twist turn of events and Pixel cut the ability from Error and claimed it for herself. She locked Error so she never would be able to leave the database of A22 and would be stuck there forever, saying it was to keep her save. Error now acts as a guide for everyone Pixel deletes as they are send to Error. Error then tries to guide them through the database in order for them to safely get back through the Manifester without any side-effects. Fantendo Now Enter the Database Error makes her first appearance in Enter the Database. After X-Ray got teleported to the database of Pixel after getting deleted by her, she encountered Error. Error introduced themselves to X-Ray and revealed that Pixel was her sister. Error wondered what caused X-Ray to end up in the database, and X-Ray explained the events of System Glitch in a summary and that Glitch was invovled in it. Error began asking some questions about the outside until they got attacked by binairy monsters. They fought and fled to a safe spot. Once they were saved the topic quickly changed to that of X-Ray having someone she loves. Error displayed her feelings towards X-Ray, calling her a very nice person. X-Ray changed the topic and asked what the history between Error and Pixel was. Error told the story that X-Ray wanted to hear. After the story was finished they noticed that the warp point of the manifester began to glow and that it was time for X-Ray to get saved from the database. They said their goodbyes and X-Ray was teleported to the surface again leaving Error alone once again. X-Ray requested Dr. Luna to find a way to release Error from her prison, and Luna ensured she would do whatever she could. Personality Error acts like the bigger sibling of the two, caring much for Pixel than she should, considering what she has done to Error. In addition Error is friendly against human in contrast to Pixel, and is interested in learning more from them and the outside world. Error dreams of going outside one day to explore it all for herself, but knows it is a far-fetched dream. Error likes to make a joke and most of the time is seen smiling despite her dangerous looking appearance. Abilities Not much about Error's abilities are known as Error usually only guides people in the database. Error is known to formerly have possessed a Firewall ability which could block off anything of danger and was hard to penetrate. Error has been shown to use the 'X' on her head as a shield and boomerang at times, in addition Error has much knowledge about the database and is very handy with tech. Gallery ErrorNewForm.png|Error's current appearance Error.png|Error's original form Error SI.png|Error by Category:Programs Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Genderless Category:Free to use Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Fantendoverse Characters